


A Lone Swing

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Ghosts, I love to write, Poetry, Poetry is amazing, Swing Set, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager





	A Lone Swing

Late at night, a swing set sits by itself. As the clock strikes twelve, a lone swing started moving on its own.

A ghost of a man sat in the swing, and he used his ghostly legs to push the swing. He had a sad and strange expression on his pale white face.

As the clock strikes one, the pale ghostly man seemed to have vanished in a shimmer, the swing stopped while it made weird creaking noises, which eventually stopped.

And now, the swing stopped and no-one was there, except for a memory of a time and a man long forgotten by time and pain.


End file.
